


you can have all of me, it's alright

by sweetredgift



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick, M/M, i'll add more i'm too frazzled to add proper tags right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetredgift/pseuds/sweetredgift
Summary: A bunch of drabbles in which Kurou and Keito kiss. Lipstick may or may not be involved.





	you can have all of me, it's alright

**Author's Note:**

> back on my kurokei bullshit three days later that's me
> 
> also, thank you so much for the support on my first fic! it's really motivating, and i'm very grateful for those compliments!
> 
> title is from vixx lr's whisper. ah yes my vixx agenda

“Kiryu-dono! How do I look?”

 

Kiryu turned to Kanzaki, who was eagerly running towards him, his dress fluttering with his quick steps.

 

“Oi, Kanzaki. You look nice. Be careful though, you wouldn’t want to mess up your hair and costume just before the play starts.” Kiryu gently smoothed down Kanzaki’s hair, chuckling softly. “After all, the others put so much effort in tryin’ ta make us look nice, ya know?”

 

A small pout formed on Kanzaki’s face, making Kiryu smile. “I know this, Kiryu-dono…! I just wanted you to be able to see the costume. It is very elegant, is it not?”

 

“Mmmh, it is. By chance, have you seen danna? Is he done yet?”

 

Kanzaki shook his head. “Hasumi-dono is still getting ready… I wonder what is taking him so long, but he told me to come out before him.”

 

“Alright. Thanks for tellin’ me, Kanzaki.”

 

Seeing that Kanzaki had skipped off to the other side of the stage, Kiryu sighed gently, brushing a hand through his hair. Looking down at his gloved hands, he shifted from side to side, waiting. Hasumi was taking quite a bit of time, wasn’t he? It was unexpected of someone as punctual as him to be so late.

 

Just as Kiryu turned back towards Kanzaki, he heard a rustling of fabric and a slight whooshing noise as Hasumi emerged from the curtain where Kanzaki had come out of.

 

“Hasumi-danna, what took you so lo-” Kiryu’s words were halted, his throat suddenly very, very dry. Hasumi’s forest green locks of hair were neatly combed, with some strands pinned back with a pearl clip. The green dress he was wearing flowed elegantly with each step he took, and worst of all, Hasumi’s already pretty face was accentuated by drawn out eyes and....

 

Lipstick.

 

Hasumi was wearing lipstick.

 

Not just plain, light pink lipstick that you could barely tell that someone had on. Bright red. Pomegranate red. The “kind that would leave a mark if you kissed someone” red.

 

Kiryu found himself at a loss for words as Hasumi carefully walked up to him, making sure not to trip on his heels. “Is something wrong, Kiryu? You seem… very distressed.”

 

“N-Nothing, you just look… very nice… is all,” was all Kiryu managed to choke out before he sped off, practically tripping over his own feet in embarrassment. _God. Oh God. There was no way that he was going to survive. No way in hell. Not with Hasumi’s pretty face--and his mouth, oh god--distracting him like this._

 

“Alright then, is everyone ready?” Hibiki’s bold, energetic voice caused the quiet chattering around him to cease, though Kiryu could have sworn that he heard Hasumi snort from the other side of the room. “We’ve all prepared to the best of our abilities for this! Now then… the play will begin shortly, so remember to do your best out there~!”

 

Kiryu took one final glance at Hasumi, who seemed to be talking to Kanzaki, and shuffled off the stage, his face still pink.

 

* * *

 

The play had gone… surprisingly well, Kiryu thought to himself. It had been a bit bumpy at times, with the whole fact that Hibiki had given Mashiro a different script from everyone else, but other than that, it had gone rather smoothly. Quietly helping everyone clean up, Kiryu used the broom in his hands to brush the fragments of glass from the broken window into a dustpan, making sure to get every last shard.

 

He had hoped to meet with Hasumi after the play was over, but it appeared that he was busy doing something else--or so it seemed.

 

Suddenly, Hasumi’s slender fingers curled around Kiryu’s hands, his touch jolting Kiryu out of his thoughts, causing heat to rise up on his face. _Oh god. Hasumi is still wearing lipstick._ “Do you need some help there, Kiryu?” Hasumi practically purred. _Oh my god. He really is going to be the death of me._

 

“I’m fine, Hasumi. Is there something ya need?” Kiryu said, trying his best to fight the blush forming on his cheeks.

 

Hasumi smirked at Kiryu, his cherry red lips curving upwards into a cocky smile. “Oh, not really. I was hoping that Prince Charming here could help me with something… in private?”

 

Kiryu gulped loudly, feeling his face get redder. “Sure, if you… if you don’t mind someone like me helping you… then… I’d be happy to help…” _God, what was Hasumi even planning? Was he purposely trying to kill him? Man, imagine the newspaper headline for that. Local Yumenosaki student dies because of his dumbass boyfriend wearing lipstick. Fucking incredible._

 

Grabbing Kiryu by the sleeve, Hasumi led Kiryu out of the theatre, his heels clacking against the floor as he pushed Kiryu into an empty classroom. Hasumi clicked the lock shut behind him, trapping him and Kiryu inside.

 

“So… um… what is it you want me to help you with, danna?”

 

Kiryu’s words were interrupted by Hasumi’s mouth suddenly being pressed against his, Hasumi’s fingers tangling in the roots of Kiryu’s hair. Nearly sputtering in shock, the only thing the taller boy could do was let Hasumi kiss him as his shaking hands made their way to Hasumi’s waist, gripping his hips tightly to keep himself grounded. He practically choked on his own spit when he felt Hasumi bite down on his lip, and Kiryu groaned, opening his mouth a bit, allowing Hasumi to slip his tongue in. “Danna…” was all Kiryu managed to pant out when Hasumi parted their lips before diving back in, kissing him with such an intensity that Kiryu could feel his knees go weak and his mind go blank.

 

After Hasumi pulled away again, it took all of Kiryu’s willpower to grab Hasumi by the waist and stop him before he can kiss him anymore. “Danna, what’s with the sudden… y’know…”

 

Hasumi did nothing to answer Kiryu’s confusion, and instead smirked at Kiryu. “You look undignified with lipstick smeared all over your face like this, Kiryu. What a rascal you are.”

 

Oh, right. The lipstick.

 

Kiryu couldn’t help the heat that rushed into his face when Hasumi said this, his hands leaving Hasumi’s sides as he frantically tried to wipe the lipstick from his mouth using his glove. The attempt was in vain; the lipstick was persistent, and Kiryu couldn’t remove the lipstick even a bit. Hasumi laughed a bit at Kiryu’s struggle, a cute one, and Kiryu was just about ready to give up and start kissing Hasumi again. “Why won’t this come off...?!”

 

“It won’t wash off properly unless you use soap and water. Do you really want to stop right now, though? Besides, I rather like how you look right now.”

 

Kiryu shook his head in confusion, his face still red from the lipstick and the surprise kisses from his boyfriend. “What do you even mean by that, danna… I look like a mess right now, thanks to you…”

 

Hasumi cupped Kiryu’s cheeks in his hands, leaning in so close that their eyes were an inch away from each other. “With all these lipstick smudges on your face... well, I was the only one wearing such bright make-up. It truly does look like you belong to me, and nobody else... Kiryu, everyone will know that you're mine.”

 

Kiryu couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Hasumi’s waist and passionately kiss him when he said this.The jade-haired boy felt a smile forming on his lips, and he embraced Kiryu, kissing back.

 

The taste of tart cherry lingered on Kiryu’s lips even until he arrived home.

 

* * *

 

“Aniki! Aniki, come _on_! You’ve been in the bathroom for over thirty minutes since you got home! You better not be doin’ anything gross, or I’ll seriously get mad! I really gotta pee, y’know!”

 

Minako pounded on the bathroom door, and Kiryu groaned a little, trying in vain desperation to wash off the lipstick stains still covering his face. “S-sorry, give me a second… I’m almost done, I swear…” _Did he remember to lock the door? God, he hoped he did. If he let her see him like this, well… Kiryu guessed he’d just shrivel up and die._

 

“Goddammit, aniki, I’m comin’ in!” Minako slammed the door open, and Kiryu practically jumped a good foot in the air, the bar of soap nearly slipping out of his hands. _Well, apparently he didn’t lock the door. Guess he’d die of embarrassment._

 

The two stared at each other for what felt like nearly an hour, and when Minako pointedly looked at the soap bubbles on his face, Kiryu could feel a part of his soul crumbling off. “What… what’re you even doing?”

  
  
Kiryu didn’t respond to that.

 

Minako dunked Kiryu’s face into the sink, and Kiryu frantically gurgled, hoping his sister wasn’t trying to drown him, before she pulled his head back up from the water, his entire face dripping wet. “ _Lipstick_ ? Aniki, are you cheating on that nerd boyfriend of yours? That’s pretty despicable, you know!”

 

“‘Course not! Who do you think I am? It’s just that… well, Hasumi may or may not have… had lipstick on… and we may or may not have…” Kiryu didn’t get to finish his sentence, since Minako dunked his head back into the water, her face one of utter disgust.

 

“Gross. Aniki, can you at least try to hide the fact that you’ve been making out with your boyfriend? Seriously…” Minako released Kiryu, and Kiryu spat out some water that had infiltrated his mouth into the sink. Her face mellowed a little. “You’re such a softie when it comes to Keito-kun, y’know? It’s not bad to see you so happy, at least.”

 

Kiryu couldn’t help the stupid grin that formed on his face before his sister splashed him with water again. “Don’t look at me with that dopey lookin’ smile, idiot! Hurry up and wash off, I still have to pee!”

**Author's Note:**

> what's up it's ya guy back with low quality kurokeis, this time featuring kissing. and lipstick [blows up a party popper] anyways
> 
> thanks to razz to beta-ing (again), they had to fix the ~80 tense errors i made in the second half of the fic lmao
> 
> deleted scenes include: keito stepping on kurou's foot with his heels and killing the mood, keito sitting on kurou's lap, and minako texting keito afterwards
> 
> minako means 'beautiful child', i believe? oh well
> 
> the next chapter should be chocofes centered probably? who knows when i'll get around to it


End file.
